


But that wasn't the point

by Paperbackedbastard



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperbackedbastard/pseuds/Paperbackedbastard
Summary: This is the long-haul of the oneshot version.A bunch of Incorrectquotes and prompts to inspire it. Basically just, Lassie and Shawn trying not to get caught being gay as well as a bunch of cute domestic moments.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer, Shassie - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	But that wasn't the point

Maybe it was when candy wrappers began to litter his house like a sweet-toothed orphanage after Halloween. 

Maybe it was when there was always coffee waiting for him in the morning. 

Maybe it was when naps became part of his daily regimen. 

Maybe it was when those ass slaps became merely rudimentary. 

Maybe it was when seeing that man flirt with girls made him feel like he was in on some kind of inside joke. 

Maybe it was when that man’s ever-persistent prerequisite of a presence no longer made him purse his lips. 

Probably, almost definitely when he woke up with that man under his arm, cuddled-  _ cuddled _ to his chest. 

Certainly when said faux-psychic confided in him the reality of his “gift”- along with a rather tearful explanation of his rigorous training as a child. 

But most definitely and undeniably when that said faux psychic stood there, a week-old letter in his hands. 

“Why were you trying to hide this, Lassie?” He asked. 

“I wasn’t,” Carlton scoffed. It was a lie. He didn’t want Shawn, whatever he was to him, he didn't want him to see the letter. 

“You, Lassie, are very strict about your mail sorting. This letter is clearly ingoing, but you put it in outgoing. You know I don’t look in the outgoing.” 

“Then how did you see it?” 

“It’s an opened letter in outgoing, of course I’m going to see it, but that wasn’t the point. The point is, why were you trying to hide this letter from me?” 

“It has nothing to do with you, Spen-”

“Of course it does- I’m the only other one in this house, Lassiter. Now who the hell is Victoria Parker?” Shawn demanded. Carlton withered. Shawn didn’t call him ‘Lassiter’ anymore except when upset or in work. 

“It’s- She’s-... Victoria Parker is my ex-wife,” he said. She had returned some old love letters. Shawn tapped his foot anxiously, like a nervous tic, and wouldn’t meet Carlton’s eyes. Silence. Carlton continued. “It’s nothing. I wasn’t planning on-” 

“No, no, I get it. Really, Lassie- I think this is great. I mean, it’s been what- two, three years, you’ve been simping?” 

“Don’t call it simping,” 

“It’s simping. You’re a simp. But that wasn’t the point. The point is, Lassiter, that I’m happy for you. You go on, alright? I’m, uh- I’m gonna head out. Got work to do,” he quickly went and shrugged on a coat. 

“Spencer!” 

“See you next time someone gets shanked!” 

“Okay. Dude. What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Don’t ‘nothing’ me. I know something’s up.” 

“Fine. You know what? You wanna know what’s wrong?” 

“Yes, Shawn. I’m your best friend. I want to know what’s wrong,” Gus sternly said. 

“Fine. I’ve,” he swallowed thickly. “I’ve been having this…. This sort of…. Fling?” 

“Oh, come on. You’re grumped out over some girl?” 

“Not some girl, Gus-!” 

“Oh, oh right,  _ the _ girl, mhm,” Gus huffed. “‘Not just some girl, Gus! She’s new, she’s special, oh-!” Gus mocked in falsettos. “Get over yourself, Shawn." He snapped back to normal tone. "You go through like, a million girls a week. Now, are you gonna help with this case? You can’t mope-” 

“It wasn’t with a girl, Gus!” 

Gus stopped. “Oh. Uh. I mean. Sorry, man, I didn’t mean to, you know, assume-” Aw fuck, Shawn, you fucking broke him. Good fucking job. 

“No, no- it’s… it’s fine. You didn’t know, it’s fine,” Shawn sighed, face in his hands. 

“Do… Do I know this dude?” Gus asked, trying to be a good friend. 

“Yes,” he sighed.

“Is it- is it uh, that one dude, that one dude down at the hair salon?” Gus guessed. 

“The one with the- the nose piercing?” 

“Yeah, that one, is it him?” 

“ _ No _ , but I wish. It would make this whole thing a lot easier,” Shawn shook his head. 

“What do you mean, it would make this whole thing a lot easier?” 

“It’s…. Ugh, Gus, you might want to sit down for this one,” he sighed. Gus sat down, clutching at the arms of his office chair. Now he was unnerved. 

“Alright. Who is it?” Gus demanded. 

“Promise you won’t freak out?” 

“I can’t make promises at this point,” Gus said. Now very,  _ very _ unnerved. 

“Please?” 

“I’m not playing games with you, Shawn. Now who was it?” he demanded more forcefully. 

It took a lot of effort to force it out. 

“.... It was Lassiter.” 

… 

…… 

………

………….. 

Gus burst out into laughter, chuckling and shaking his hand, doubling over. “Oh, man, you really had me going there for a moment.” 

Shawn just looked at him. 

Gus stopped laughing. 

“Oh. Oh you’re not kidding, are you, Shawn?” He asked, paling in the face. 

“No,” Shawn said softly, shaking his head. “No, I’m not.” 

“Oh god.” 

“Yeah.” 

Shawn and Gus were, uncomfortably, unfortunately, and in all honesty somewhat  _ unreasonably _ , called down to the station for some stupid little petty theft case, the one Gus that had been poring over for Shawn. 

As they walked down the hall to hand in the results, Lassiter saw them- he glanced up, only for a second- but then he looked up fully. 

“Sh- Spencer!” He called out. Both boys in the hall cringed- well, to be more specific, Shawn flinched and Gus grimaced, but that wasn’t the point. He faltered, sighing. 

“Gus, you- you go,” Shawn waved his hand. 

Lassiter walked over to Shawn, while Shawn still wouldn’t make eye contact. “Can I talk to you, Spencer?” 

“Oh, I don’t know….” 

“In private,” Lassiter insisted. Shawn shook his head. 

“No, Lassiter.” He put emphasis on not calling him Lassie. “I am happy for you and your  _ wife _ .” Shawn said, trying not to be bitter. 

“Shawn-!” Lassiter insisted. Some people looked over at them. Lassiter quieted down. He was fidgeting. 

Goddamn, he couldn't lose Shawn too. Victoria- he let go of her. He let go of her. He let go of her. He let go of her and it hurt and it broke his heart and  _ she kissed him and still left him and _ \- 

But that wasn’t the point. 

“Shawn,” Lassiter said slowly. 

“What?” 

“That letter- that letter was old. It was old, Spencer,” 

“Yeah, a week old-” 

“Shawn!” Lassiter snapped, grasping his arms. “Would you just, for just once in your fucking life, listen to me-!” Gus popped out of the chief’s office and glared pointedly as Lassiter. 

Shawn made a face, glancing pointedly around the room. Everyone was staring at the two of them. Everyone was staring but that wasn’t the point. 

“Talk to me in the file room,” Carlton hissed, voice low. Shawn opened his mouth to protest, but Carlton stopped him with a fierce look and a stern, “ _ Now _ .” 

And damn, if Shawn wasn’t weak to that tone… 

He sighed and shrugged Lassiter’s hands off of his arms. He gave Gus a reassuring look before he went downstairs. Lassie pulled Shawn into the room, he closed the door, and then into the far corner where they wouldn’t be seen by camera or from the door. 

“Lassiter,” Shawn sounded exhausted. “What are you-” 

The point was, Carlton had decided to let his emotions fuel him a little more, he had decided to take more chances. 

And so, he took a chance. He took a chance and he… 

He kissed him. 

He kissed him. 

Carlton Lassiter kissed Shawn Spencer. 

And Shawn, after an agonizingly long, anxiety-ridden moment, kissed him back. He kissed him back. 

Carlton pulled away first. Typical. Shawn was glaring, albeit weakly, at him- primarily in confusion. 

“Those were old letters. Years old. She was returning old love letters that were left at her place,” Lassiter finally explained. Shawn, somehow, looked more crestfallen than he had all day. That, and really fucking confused. 

“Those… weren’t recent?”    
“No, Spencer. They weren’t. Which is what I have been  _ trying _ to tell you.” 

… 

Shawn’s face twitched a bunch in-between expressions-- showing that he was thinking. Then he rubbed his face and sighed. 

“I owe you an apology, Lassie.” Shawn called him Lassie. Thank fuck, Lassiter thought, as he felt tension release from his shoulders. As much as he hated that nickname, it meant that Shawn wasn’t so terribly upset with him anymore. “I… I should have just let you explain,” Shawn continued. 

“Yes, you should have,” Carlton agreed. 

Spencer looked so guilty. 

Which made Lassiter feel (so) guilty. 

So he leaned down and he kissed him again. He kissed him in the file room, only the file room, knowing that it was the only room where no-one could see them even if the door was opened. He didn’t want anyone at the SBPD to know- yet. Not yet. Maybe at some point, but not yet. But until then, Shawn kept kissing him in the file room until Shawn’s knees went weak and Lassiter followed his lips down to the floor. A rather compromising position, but no-one could see them. Shawn, that cheeky voyeur, was kissing Carlton more frantically, more heatedly. Momentarily, his only reward was the way that Carlton firmly took his chin in a way that almost bruised, pressing his fingers down on pressure points to keep Shawn’s jaw slack so that he could run his tongue along his teeth. Goddammit, those noises- 

There was little shame to what happened next because, in all honesty, this is what their relationship was founded upon- drunken kisses and haphazardly strewn-about clothes. Perhaps unorthodox for those boys, but reminiscent of their foundation nonetheless. 

The door opened. The boys froze. 

“Hey, Shawn? You still in here? I just wanted to check on you-” It was Gus being a good best friend. It took Shawn a moment to find his voice. An agonizingly long moment. 

“Y-Yeah, buddy, it’s all good, you can just go back to the office, everything’s cool, I’m gonna hang out here for a bit.” 

“Really? You don’t sound too well,” Gus said. The door creaked, or was it squeaked? as it opened more, Guster stepping inside. “Maybe I should-”    
“Burton Guster if you take one more step into this room I will not hesitate to shoot your prying nose off,” Lassiter snapped. 

… silence. 

“Oh.” Gus said in shock. “ _ Oh _ .” Realization. “ _ OH _ -” Somewhat reminiscent of disgust. “I’m going back upstairs, I’m outta here,” he sputtered, swiftly backing out and closing the door. 

Back to kissing it was. 

Some minutes later- not too many to be suspicious, but just enough for some proper, mutually-beneficial gay sex, the boys rejoined the land of the living. 

Shawn went to Gus, Lassie went to Chief. 

“So I’m assuming everything is fine?” Gus huffed. 

“Uh… yeah, yeah pretty much,” Shawn nodded. “Hey, do you know what they’re talking about in there?” Shawn asked, nodding his head to the chief’s office. 

“Yeah, something about a body-” 

“Awesome,” Shawn dipped into the room. 


End file.
